Kids These Days
by allPod
Summary: Oneshot of the earlier days between Allen and Cross. Parental!CrossAllen


_I do not own D.Gray-Man._

* * *

Sobs echoed around the dark room, the one to blame for these cries shaking in a helpless cuddle on his bed.

"Mana…" the little bundle sniffed under the thin covers. A white head emerged from beneath the blanket, and a boy of about six glanced nervously at the bulky lump on the opposite bed.

Without warning, a pillow larger than him thumped onto the boy.

"Quiet down, stupid Apprentice!" the lump growled, a red storm of hair appearing.

"Sorry, Master," the boy apologized.

"If you have to cry, take it outside where I can't hear you!" the Master barked, sleep slurring his speech.

The boy obeyed without protest, slipping silently out of the isolated shack. Stepping into the cold winter night, he plopped down in the snow, hugging his knees to his chest for warmth.

In the cozy bed, the man tossed and turned as if tacks were under the sheets. "Damn it…" he grumbled into the empty room.

The man threw off the covers and searched blindly for his coat, all the while cursing his stupid pupil. If the kid at least resisted a little, then he wouldn't be as ashamed as he felt at the moment. The general was fed up with how the boy would willingly accept any kind of abuse Cross had to offer. The innocent act made the General feel like an insensitive bastard who bullied helpless orphans.

Cross threw open the cottage door, almost tearing the thing off its hinges in his anger. "Idiot Apprentice!" he called into the snowy night.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you!" wailed a little voice shrill with fear. "I'll be quiet now!"

"Where the hell are you?!" the general continued roaring, his eyes sweeping his colorless surroundings for the boy.

"Down here!"

General Cross looked down, and even then, he could barely make out the pale face looking up at him.

"Kid, with your white hair and skin, you'll blend straight into the snow."

"I'm sorry…" Tears welled up in the boy's pure eyes.

Sighing, the general took a seat next to the boy. "Shut up. Enough crying."

"I'm sorry…" More tears poured down the boy's cheeks.

Giving up on that notion, Cross took on a different method. "Why are you crying?"

The boy fiddled with the oven mitten on his left hand. "…Mana… Does Mana hate me?"

"Uh…" The general was not familiar in areas involving children. Hell, this kid was the first one he'd ever even spoken to. What did kids take comfort in?

"Would you like some wine?" Cross always found pleasure in alcohol, why should his apprentice be any different?"

"But…" the boy said hesitantly. "Mana told me that I'm too young to drink…" Tears emerged again…

The general looked with utter defeat at the boy. "Well then, what _do_ you want? Chocolate?" Even though he tried to keep his tone untainted by frustration, Cross's aggravation was still too evident in volume.

"I'm sorry," the boy sobbed _again_, much to Cross's chagrin.

Finally deciding enough was enough, General Cross sucked in a deep breath of cold air and howled at the heavens, "WHAT'S WITH KIDS THESE DAYS?!"

"I'M SORRY!!" the boy screamed, tears squirting forth with a vengeance.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE, STOP APOLOGIZING!!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!!"

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO STOP APOLOGIZING?!"

The general's hollers and the boy's squeaks were consumed by the fluffy snow.

Timcampy hovered uncertainly nearby, recording the scene silently.

As Cross's shouts calmed into puffs and the boy's shrieks melted into gasps, the duo looked at each other nervously. The general knew that their current peace sat on a precarious balance.

"Stupid Apprentice…" General Cross tried once more. "You said Mana hates you?"

The boy nodded.

"Allen…"

The boy looked up at Cross incredulously. His Master never called him by his name before.

The general didn't notice his pupil's intense stare. "Allen…" he said more slowly this time, savoring the taste of the name on his tongue. It was as sweet as chocolate, yet as bitter as wine.

"Yes, Master?"

"I doubt that your foster father hated you. He's your dad, after all."

The little boy Allen smiled with relief. "Okay."

"Wha? That's it?" the general asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Allen cocked his head to one side, giving his Master the puppy eyes.

Cross ignored the look. "It felt too easy…"

Puzzled, Allen frowned. "But… You're my dad now, right? So…whatever you say must be right!"

General Cross stared dumbly at his apprentice. Was this level of naïveté even possible?

Allen slept soundly that night.

Cross was left all alone, sleeplessly pondering on the conspiracy that had just occurred.

* * *

_I tried to keep this serious yet comical at the same time. Had this fanfic been in manga form, the part that had resided in chaotic shouting ("I'M SORRY!" "STOP APOLOGIZING!") would've been the "chibi moment"._

_And, apparently, I got Allen's age wrong. That sucks, but it's easier to see him as a six year old rather than an almost-teenager._


End file.
